capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Espinthela
The Republic of Espinthela is a large nation located in Southern Isteroxe. History Dating as far back as -723, Espinthela is a nation of much history. Originally Espinthona and Ethela were nations at war despite sharing common culture and language. Situated on the central-Southern regions of modern Espinthela, they united in order to protect against the Gugadesh invaders that destroyed the nations to their North. United under one rule, Espinthela was able to fend off the Gugadesh from passing their borders, as well as protecting much of modern day Pranada, thus prompting the Gugadesh to war with the Versiennan Empire to the North. After the 100 Years Desolation, the Versiennan Empire had defeated the Gugadesh, ultimately ending with the extinction of the entire species, Espinthela claimed lands farther North and East, covering much of modern day Espinthela. For years Espinthela thrived as a nation, and claimed the large island off its coast to the SouthWest. When the Fatalist Renaissance began in Larusia and gathered steam, it made its way into much of Isteroxe. Fatalism found a large home in Espinthela, and the largest Fatalist statue is located in Bisea de Janta, a large coastal city. Eularbia During the Era of Eularbia, Espinthela cooperated with the superpower and prospered greatly as a result. Allowing the mega global power to create Cirraine Harbour turned out to be a huge success for Espinthela, as the city-state attracted tons of global trade, and offered Espinthela many goods are cheap prices in turn for their own goods. Following this golden age, Eularbia unfortunately split when Eulumia turned to Communism. Worried about this newfound political view of equality, Espinthela peacefully took control over Cirraine Harbour. With the large attraction of global trade, Cirraine Harbour soon became a target for the newly formed United Soviette Republics. Soviette Occupation The USR soon attacked Espinthela, however their defenses didn't save them this time. Cirraine Harbour and Espinthela alike fell under the iron grip of communism, suffering greatly. Because Espinthela was a large threat to the USR's iron grip over Southern Isteroxe, harsh laws and policies were put into palce immediately, such as curfew, and forced oppression of Espinthelan culture. In 1990, Espinthela claimed independence from the USR and ousted any communists in power in their nation. The USR officially collapsed in 1991. Espinthela's modern borders are the same as when they declared independence from the USR, and they granted independence to Cirraine Harbour once again. Nettoyante Trials Following the complete collapse of the USR in 1991, many Isteroxean nations sprang up with democratic governments and they all decided to immediately trial and punish the leaders of the USR appropriately for their atrocities against humanity and the spread of communism in the city of Nettoyante, Espinthela. Prominent leaders such as Ascan Reylles, Sully Varmint, Natalia Scavuzzo, and and Nicole Gressua were all tried and sentenced to death in name of betterment of the world. All of the Soviettes sentenced to death were transported to Versienna, Eulumia for their execution, however Ivan Reylles committed suicide by pitching himself over a railing and into the Virago River, hundreds of feet below. Approximately two weeks later, his body was found in the Eulumian coastal city of Telva, having traveled trhrough the Virago River the entire time. Entering A New Age Espinthela has prospered ever since the fall of communism, being a founding nation of the Isteroxean Union, and later on joining the Atonement of Harmony. Expericiencing economic boom and cultural floruish once again, Espinthela is well on its way to becoming a large power on the world of Junope. Cities The cities of Espinthela are a diverse mixture of modern architectures interlaced in a contrived fashion with that of arhictecture ranging from the times of Versienna. The beautiful mixtures offers a continuous mix of new and old for the many of millions of tourisits to the nation. BiseaDeJanta-Espinthela.jpg|Bisea de Janta Fona-Espinthela.jpeg|Fona Gardevoire-Espinthela.jpg|Gardevoire Yahnt-Espinthela.jpg|Yahnte Tille-Espinthela.jpg|Tille Category:Nations Category:Espinthela Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Capitalist Sanction Category:Isteroxe